


Typical Club Night

by SamSouthpaw



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Coyote - Freeform, Furry, Knot, Knotting, M/M, snow leopard - Freeform, snowleopard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSouthpaw/pseuds/SamSouthpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical night at the club when he spotted the coyote. The snowleopard has a new target that he wants to get in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Club Night

He had been to this club many times before. He knew everyone there. At least he thought he did. Tonight there was someone new, someone he hadn’t seen before. This new comer was tall and handsome and the deep blue color of his eyes sent shivers down his spine. The snowleopard’s tail swished as he sat on the bar stool watching the coyote on the other side of the dance floor. 

The big cat’s eyes followed the coyote’s movements. His eyes never left the new comer’s form even as he ordered his drink. Anyone that knew the snowleopard could tell that he had chosen his target for the night. Once the cat had decided there was no convincing him otherwise. 

He didn’t want to spend too much time watching but he didn’t want to miss his chance either. Finishing his drink, the cat stood up from the bar. Making sure his clothes were laying how he wanted, he slowly made his way over to the other side of the dance floor. The coyote hadn’t moved from the wall, he was watching the other club goers, perhaps he was looking for the same thing the spotted cat was after. 

“See anything you like?” The snowleopard asked as he came to stand next to the coyote.

He didn’t look directly at him yet, no, that would be too forward. Instead he took the spot on the wall next to the canine. He snuck a glance or two, taking in the deep brown color of his fur and the dark suit he wore.

“Not yet…though I’m sure something will show up.” The coyote gave a small grin.

The canine’s voice was rough and deep. The sound of it sent a shudder down the cat’s spine. Oh yes, this was the one for tonight. The leopard’s claws were sunk and he wasn’t about to let go. He let his tail swish even more, it purposely touching the back of the coyote’s leg. The cat looked around the club, doing his best to act like the touch was unintentional. 

The snowleopard could feel the canine’s eyes on him, running over his body. Again he did his best to look uninterested, though all he could think about was jumping the canine’s bones. But patience is a virtue. Once the coyote had enough eye candy he would strike and the cat would easily go with him.

“I saw you watching me from the bar.”

The cat’s ear twitched as he looked over and tilted his head up. He loved having to look up at the men he was trying to seduce. That grin was still on the coyote’s lips. He could tell that the canine knew what his game was but he didn’t care. It just made things easier for him.

“How could I not? Not only are you new. You’re also the best looking guy here and once I started looking, I couldn’t stop.” The snowleopard replied, his voice a soft purr. 

“Thought there was much more to your look than just wanting to check me out. Perhaps there’s something you think I can do for you?” The coyote looked the cat straight in the eye.

The snowleopard replied with a grin of his own. Taking a step forward it caused their chests to press together. The coyote’s chest was broader than his slim body. He could feel the canine’s heartbeat thumping against his chest. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of something I could do for you.” The big cat purred.

He could feel a slight increase in the canine’s heartbeat when he said that. Seemed the coyote liked that idea. 

“I know a little place just down the road that’s empty and has a bed big enough for two bodies.” The snowleopard continued. He didn’t live very far from the club; it was why he was hanging out there almost every weekend. 

The coyote looked around the club one last time before looking down at the cute cat. 

“I do like that idea. It would be nice to get out of this suit.” 

The coyote didn’t mind a little walk especially since he was going to get some good tail tonight. The big cat shifted to move toward the door, the canine right behind him. The walk to the snowleopard’s home was quiet but enjoyable. With each step the coyote got more excited, wanting to pin the snowleopard down and fuck him hard.

Once inside the studio apartment the coyote didn’t have much time to look around but he didn’t care. It took only seconds before the cat’s paws were all over canine, tugging at his jacket and shirt. 

“Someone is an eager boy.” The coyote smirked as he pulled away from the cat. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed the coyote motioned for the big cat to come over to him. Once the spotted cat was in front of him, he pushed the cat down to his knees.

“Is this where you want to be? Between my legs?” The coyote ran his paw between the cat’s ears.

The snowleopard leaned up into the warm paw. Of course this was where he wanted to be. He wouldn’t have brought the coyote home otherwise. Bringing his paws up he reached to undo the black slacks of the coyote’s suit. He was glad when the canine didn’t stop him.

Sliding a paw into the slacks the cat was surprised to find that the coyote wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He ran a fingertip over the coyote’s balls and sheath. The tip of the canines cock was already poking out, he wanted it as much as the snowleopard did.

Purring he cupped the canines junk, feeling those heavy balls against his paw. As his paw moved, more of the coyote’s length emerged. The snowleopard could hear the canine’s tail thumping lightly against the bed.

The cat didn’t hesitate, his head dipped down and he ran his tongue over the exposed canine cock. This earned him a small growl as the coyote’s fingers tightened in his fur. Encouraged and a little pushed, the cat ran his tongue over the length a few more times before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Gradually he took the coyote’s shaft into his maw. His tongue working over each inch as it slid into his mouth. 

The snowleopard paws at his own hardening shaft through his already tight pants. His head started to bob, sucking the thick cock in his mouth. He heard the coyote moaning above him, a sound that proved he was doing a good job.

But the big cat wasn’t allowed to suck for long before he was being pulled away—just as he was getting that wonderful taste of pre on his tongue. He tried to not look too disappointed when he looked up at the coyote.

“Get those clothes off before I rip them off myself.” The coyote growled his voice deeper and filled with desire.

The snowleopard was eager to get his clothes off as well. Standing up the big cat stripped off his clothes, taking his time, giving the coyote a bit of a show. Soon the t-shirt, pants, and underwear were tossed in the corner. He stood naked in front of the coyote, his manhood hard and standing at attention. There was already a small amount of pre dripping from the tip.  
Reaching out the coyote pulled the cat into bed, in a quick action he had the snowleopard pinned down. He was stuck with his chest pressed against the bed and ass up in the air. The big cat moved his tail out of the way. 

“An eager boy, I see. I like that.” The coyote grinned as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. 

The coyote was happy to see the bottle of lube out, ready to use, on the night stand. Grabbing it he quickly slicked up his hard length. His knot had already started to swell from the great blowjob he had received. 

“Ready kitty?” He asked, pressing the tip of his length against the snowleopard’s tail hole.

It was good that the cat replied with a nod because he was going to get his ass stuffed whether he was ready for it or not. Holding the base of his shaft the coyote pushed into the presented ass, letting out a small groan as he pushed deeper. Once he was completely buried, the coyote took a moment to let the snowleopard get used to his size. 

Though the coyote didn’t stay still for long. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. The noise that was received in response encouraged the coyote to do it over and over. Soon he was in a quick rhythm, not too rough, not too soft. He gripped at the snowleopard’s shoulders, keeping them against the bed. He liked the cat’s ass high so it would hug at his cock in the best way. 

The snowleopard was gripping at the bed as the coyote screwed him. The coyote was letting his control go as he began to thrust harder into the cat’s tight hole. The snowleopard could hear groans and growls coming from the canine above him. The cat rocked his hips as much as he could, wanting to feel the coyote as deep as possible.

As the coyote’s knot swelled it was getting harder for him to fully rock in and out of the cat’s ass. The canine had to give one particularly hard thrust to push his knot into the snowleopard’s hole. The feeling of the big knot pushing in made the cat gasp and almost orgasm at the feeling. 

By this point the snowleopard had wrapped his paw around his own length and was stroking it roughly, dripping pre onto the bed. With his knot buried in the cat, the coyote could only give quick, sharp thrusts. But they still felt wonderful. The coyote’s claws began digging into the cat’s shoulders as he got close to his end. 

It got to be too much for the snowleopard, the pain in his shoulders; the wonderful hot, full feeling in his ass. Letting out a noise that sounded like a moan and a mewl he came, spurting cum onto the bed. The snowleopard’s muscles tightened around the coyote’s cock and knot. That was what pulled the canine over the edge. Letting out a deep groan he filled the cat’s tight ass with his load, his hips still twitching till his balls completely emptied. Once his knot was small enough the coyote slipped out of the cat’s ass.

The coyote sat back on the bed with a happy sigh. He eyed the snowleopard, who was now laying on his belly looking up at the coyote. Reaching out the coyote ran a paw slowly down the cats back.

“Thanks for the good time.” The coyote said as he pulled himself up off the bed. He wasn’t going to hang around. He’d had his fun.

The snowleopard didn’t say anything as he watched the canine pull his clothes back on. He knew that the coyote wouldn’t stay. After the fun came the run, as he always said. 

Once dressed the coyote let himself out of the apartment. The snowleopard pulled his blanket over himself, not caring about the cum on the bed. Curling up under the blanket the cat dozed off. He’d go back to the club tomorrow.


End file.
